Once Upon A Dream
by babyvfan
Summary: Ever since Asami was little, she always dreamt about her Prince Charming. He'd take her into his arms and dance with her into the night, keeping her safe and warm. Make her feel so loved. She could never see his face except for his liquid gold eyes.


**AN: Really wanted to contribute something for the Asami week being run on Tumblr. Had this idea for a while since I watched Sleeping Beauty recently and then five more times after that. Read, review. Hope you like it. **

* * *

><p><strong>Once Upon A Dream<strong>

With a small smile tugging by the corner of her life, Asami navigated way through the crowded dining hall, nodding to all who called her and offered her smiles, basking in the warmth radiating in the room, sweeping from person to person. All merry, drinks high in their hands, bright smiles their faces.

A hand grabbed her by the elbow, pulling her back. Her body tensed, ready for a fight, but quickly relaxed as she met familiar bright blue eyes. "Hey Korra."

"Hey," her best friend smiled back. The smile dimmed a bit as the girl stared up at her friend. "You okay?"

Asami dismissed the question with a shake to her head. Korra didn't look convinced. "You've been really quiet tonight. You hardly said a word at dinner. Even when Bolin made that stupid joke about me bringing Kuvira the meaning of rock and roll."

_Emphasis on the roll_, Bolin had said, moving his arm like a wheel, trying to demonstrate the move Korra had done with the help of a large boulder that knocked the tyrant off her throne.

"It's nothing," Asami assured her. "Just gonna step outside for a few minutes."

Her friend still didn't look convinced. But Asami pressed on, saying "Don't worry about me, Korra. Enjoy yourself. It's because of you, the earth kingdom is free and the world is back in balance."

"Until the next thug comes along and tries to take over." Korra joked, bringing a chuckle to them both.

Just then, Mako, for once out of uniform, swept in to plant a sweet kiss to his girlfriend's cheek. Korra giggled, leaning more into the kiss. When Mako decided to act cheeky, she pushed back with a smirk.

"As much as I love you, I'm not fond to be covered in your slobber."

Mako frowned, but they knew him well enough to tell the difference between his irritated frown and a playful one. "I don't like being covered in your lipstick either but you don't hear me complaining."

"That's because you love me." Korra smiled.

He stared at her for a second or two before his frown chipped down to a smile. Leaning down he kissed her on the forehead with such tenderness that it both melted Asami's heart and sent a sharp pain through it.

She decided to give the couple time to be alone. She went out to the back, to the courtyard that was surprising empty. She grabbed hold of the railing and looked out toward the water, watching the moon's reflection ripple through the calm waves.

Everything was good. Or at least everything should feel good. Kuivara would be imprisoned for the rest of her life, the Avatar once again restored balance, and now everyone was finally Able to breathe easily. Bolin and Opal made up, Korra and Mako are back together and more affectionate before, Prince Wu managed to get back his throne and found romance with the boys' cousin, a sweet girl made Jiffa.

Things were also going well on her end. Her relationship with her dad was going in the right direction, even though it was clear it could never go back to how it once was. Future Industries was back on top, better than ever. And her friends were okay and safe.

Everything was good. Better than good. Great. And yet when she saw Korra and Mako together, something like nausea hit her straight in the stomach. Then the answer hit her.

She was lonely.

Yes, she had her friends, including Wu who proved he was a good guy even if he was still spoiled from time to time. Yes, Tenzin and his family extended an open hand towards her. Yet when it all came down to it, she was alone.

All her friends had their significant others. Tenzin had Pema. The Chief had her eccentric mother, sister, and a whole family with nothing but punches and love. She was by herself.

_Unbelievable_, she mused, shaking her head at herself for being so…Good God, she didn't know what she was feeling other than confused. Also a little sad.

She was a strong, independent woman. She proved to her father, business partners and workers, and everyone who doubted her she could handle herself. That she was more than a rich girl with a pretty face. Her company was at its peak, thanks to years of revisions, constructions, and blue prints and ideas. Her modifications were what brought Republic City into a new era. She proved her worth.

But it was true what they said: success meant little if there was no one to share it with. All the praise did little to ease the pain in her heart when she'd come back to an empty house.

She thought by now she'd find her prince charming. Not one to save her from the monsters, but one to be by her side through the good and the bad.

Like the one who'd appear from the shadows, hand out towards her, beckoning her. The one bowed before her like a gentleman and danced with her, making her feel like a princess from her old storybooks. The prince from her dreams.

She closed her eyes and let the dream take her away. In her dream, she was in the forest, surrounded by the trees and plants, the sun warm against her face. She would stand in the center of the clearing, dance to the music of the nature. Then he'd appear.

She could never see his face. It was always covered by the shadows. The only thing she could see was his eyes. Vivid, mesmerizing eyes that were rich as liquid gold. There were eyes that kept her feet glued to the ground as she looked into them. Eyes that made her heart race. It was until a kind light lit up in them, followed by a hand that slowly reached out to her, did she finally breath.

She reached for his hand slowly, finding her courage, and soon the rest of her body followed. He caressed her cheek, brushed back her hair, and made her feel so safe.

He bowed low before her. She curtsied to him. Then they would dance together all throughout the forest, every step perfect and move in sync. They'd dance right until she woke up and reality began again.

She thought Mako was her prince. He was tall and handsome, much like how princes were usually portrayed. It was his amber eyes that melted her heart, similar to the gold she had seen in her dreams that made her convinced she found the one. Sadly, their love story wasn't meant to be. He cared about her, but not the way he did with Korra. Not the way she should be cared for.

She sighed, opening her eyes. It was silly to hold onto a childish whim, but the dream still had a hold on her. Her prince was still in her heart, a part of her. Even after all these years.

She turned back, looking back at the wide space behind her, beckoning her to come just like he did.

_I shouldn't_, she bit her lip.

She glanced back at the temple, where the celebration was still going strong. It wasn't likely anyone would be going out soon. And if they did, she could always blame it on the wine she drank.

She stepped away from the railing and into the space. The moon her only witness as she smoothed her red dress, grabbing a hand of her skirt and bowing low before her imaginary partner.

"Your highness," she smiled. In her mind, he was in front of her. He reached for her hand. She teased him with a brush, skirting around him. If he wanted her, he was going to have to work for it. "You know it's really unkind to make a lady wait. But you are a gentleman, so I suppose I could be a more lenient."

He smiled, rejoiced. He held her close against him, his embrace warm and familiar like a child's blanket. They danced to a familiar song she hummed under her breath.

_I know you, I walked with you once a dream_

_I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_

_Yet I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem_

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do_

_You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream_

In her mind he lifted her off her feet, holding her in his arms as he spun them around, making the world swirl in color and light. She twirled in his arms once he set her down, and smiled as he dipped her back.

Pulling her back, she smiled at him, heart melting at the gleam in his eyes. She turned her back to him but kept his hands in hers, this time leading him.

_But if I know you, I know what you do_

_You love me at once_

_The way you did once_

"Upon a dream," a voice sang so softly into her ear, causing goose bumps to surface. A warm body came behind her, pressing close against her. Noting about him seemed threatening from her perspective. He was close, but not invading personal space. He held her, but not too tightly, giving her the chance to pull back if she wanted.

The rational side of her urged it, to push him away, to get back inside. Rationality wasn't in sync with the rest of her body that lead through the waltz. She didn't turn back once. She didn't look over her shoulder to take a quick peek. What she did was allow him to touch her, to hold her, to dance with her. Always the gentleman, he respected boundaries, but there were times he would grow bold. Every now and then he would lift her up to the sky and spin them around. Each time he did this, she'd close her eyes and tilt back her head, feeling like she was being handed over to the heavens.

The dance finally ended with one last twirl. He dropped her gently back on the ground.

She didn't look at him. Not yet. Part of the reason was because she was embarrassed someone witnessed her dancing. The other reason was because she was anxious on whim her partner could have been.

As if he could sense her shaky nerves, he reached down and hold her cheek, brushing it slowly, making her knees nearly buckle. He smoothed loose strands of her hair, tucking it behind her hair.

Gathering up her courage, she turned around and opened her eyes.

Molten, liquid gold stared back at her.

Just as they had in her dreams.

"General Iroh." she breathed.

"Ms. Sato." he kissed her hand gently, a gentle touch that burnt her down to the fingertip. Slowly he pulled away, but he didn't move away from her. He took a step forward, leaving very little space for them.

_How long have you been watching me? Why are you here? It's not polite to sneak up on someone, even if they do appear foolish. _

All things she could have and should have said. Instead what came out from her was, "What are you doing?"

"Fulfilling the dance with my dream princess that always seem to end too soon. Once I saw her out here, looking so beautiful as she danced, I knew I couldn't let opportunity slip away."

His dance? With his dream princess? It couldn't be.

But his eyes showed no sign of deception. They were clear, honest. And that familiar liquid gold she's been seeing since she was a child waited patiently.

She leaned against his cheek. "What does your princess look like?"

"Beautiful, though the odd thing is I could never see her face. Not really. The only thing I could see was her eyes. Her eyes that was beautiful as emeralds. I've always know she existed in real life. Now I finally found her."

She took comfort in his words, knowing they were true. She looked up at him, her dream-turned-real-life prince, and smiled. "It's you."

He nodded."It's me."

The princess took that finally step and sank into the prince's warm embrace. Once she was in his arms, he never wanted to let her go.

They danced all throughout the night, and the continued with their dance at dusk.


End file.
